Uncharted: El Dorado
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Nathan Drake, and gets to go on a quest to find El Dorado. However they are not the only ones searching for the city of gold.. This is a crossover with the video game that came out a while ago.
1. Meeting Nathan Drake

Nathan Drake sighed, somehow he had never pictured seeing a relative of Victors' before. The relative in question was none other then Chloe Sullivan, a reporter at the Daily Planet.

Chloe was Victor's niece, and had practically begged to come along with Sully and Nate. A few days ago Sully had called Nate and had relayed the situation to him. Sully had told him that Chloe was a very persistent person when it came to adventure.

And now here he was, with a problem on his hands. He didn't think he could convince Chloe to abandon the mission early on. And he was right, as soon as he had brought it up she had blown up in his face.

Chloe had garnered some of her uncle's facial expressions, the one she was using right now was her annoyed face. And she did not look in the least bit ready to back down.

Nate admired this in a person, but right now he could care less. "Miss Sullivan, I'm sure you have good field experience, but Sully and I can't afford extra baggage right now." Chloe's face turned bright pink, and she glared at him.

"Really? well that ship looks plenty big enough for five extra people." she snapped. And then her expression darkened, "I may be considered _extra _baggage to people like you. But I'll have you know I have the best access in the world to personal files."

Nate glared back, "Are you blackmailing me?" his voice was low and threatening. "If that's what you want to call it then yes." she smirked. Nathan raised a finger and opened his mouth, but Chloe cut him off.

"And don't even think of calling the authority's, for one thing you are a wanted convict in some countries." Nathan's face was grim, "You did a background check on me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Why is it men are always suprised when I do that? Besides I have a right to know who's working with my uncle." she said casually. Nathan looked ready to hit someone.

"Fine I'll take you to El Dorado, but on one condition you listen to me and follow my instructions exactly as soon we leave port. And those files you found on me never existed."

Chloe smiled, "Is that all?" she asked. And when he didn't answer, she held her hand out, "I want to be acknowledged as someone while we're sailing, or those files will come up." she said

Nate groaned, "Are you always this aggravating?" he demanded. Chloe smiled, "Well I have to have all my bases covered." she replied. He eyed her hand cautiously and, "Is that it?" he asked

"All my conditions? then yes." he smiled then, "Well, then we have a deal." and he shook her hand. Chloe smiled triumphantly, as they shook hands.

Chloe's POV

"Well Lois, this is a golden opportunity and did I mention that Nathan Drake is really hot." Chloe said, while she was on the phone with her cousin Lois Lane. "Really? And when you were talking with him were sparks flying?" asked Lois

Chloe smiled, "If you call baiting each other sparks, then yeah they flew." Lois sighed, "So tell me, what does he look like?" she asked teasingly. "Well he has dark brown hair that is perfectly messed up, and he has dark eyes."

she trailed off. Lois started laughing, "Oh Chlo, you should hear yourself, you are already over the moon about him." Chloe grinned, "Did I mention that he has abs of steel, I bet he could bench press my weight."

Lois was snorting with laughter, "He sounds like Tom Cruise, wait it's not him is it?" she asked sarcastically. "Sorry to burst your bubble Lane, but it's not Tom." Chloe said.

Lois sighed, "You know, Tom Cruise always did do a fantastic job in the Mission Impossible movies. Too bad he started doing lame movies after that." Chloe smiled, "Look Lois, I have to get packed for the trip, thanks for the camera by the way I'll really need it."

Lois sighed, "You know Chloe, I really wish I could come along with you. You're always doing amazing things and I've always wanted to share them with you." Chloe could have been more stunned, "Lois that's why I'm bringing my camera, and who knows? Maybe next time I get a riveting adventure I'll bring you along."

Lois huffed, "In other words I have to suffer Clark Kent's endless teasing. Thanks Chloe, love you too." Chloe grinned, "You'll survive, Clark may not be known for eloquence, but he does have a soft spot for you Lois."

'Look Chloe just be safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." "I know, and I'll call you when I get some good footage." And with that Chloe hung up.

**Well what did you think? Should I continue? By the way after I played this game I wanted to write a cross over for it. So here it is.**


	2. A diary and a gun fight

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Uncharted: The Search for El Dorado. Have a Merry or Happy Christmas!!**

"Here we are off the coast of Panama, and we are looking at Sir Francis Drake's coffin. Which has been at sea for over two hundred years." Chloe said while aiming her camera at the barnacle covered coffin.

Nathan and Chloe had found the coffin minutes ago and were now eyeing it, Chloe clicked off her camera and said, "So, how much are you going to bet that coffin has a curse on it?" She laughed, then added, " I did my research apparently Sir. Francis Drake didn't have any children."

She turned her camera back on, "Look Chloe history can be wrong you know, for instance you can't defile an empty coffin." He shoved the lid off with a loud thud. "What the –" Chloe swore loudly. Nathan grabbed a slightly rusty box that was inside and opened it.

"Chloe look at this, it's Sir. Francis's journal." Nathan showed the camera a sad looking dog-eared book. "This could have the coordinates to El Dorado." Chloe gasped and reached for it, but he snatched it back.

"You have your story lady, now we can head back." He chuckled, Chloe glared at him, "We had a deal! You signed a contract!" She snapped. He smiled and started to say something, then froze. "Could you hold that thought?" He asked distantly.

He headed to a walkie-talkie and contacted Sully, "Hey Sully we got trouble , hurry and make it fast." Chloe turned off her camera and followed him, "Ok, what's going on?" she asked. Nathan looked a little guilty, "Uh, pirates."

"Pirates?!" Chloe asked with disbelief. She watched as Nathan opened a case with 9mm guns. "Yeah, pirates normally don't keep prisoners, unless you're female." Chloe tried to wrap her mind around it but failed, "Can't you call Ocean Patrol or something?" she asked desperately.

"Well I would, but we don't exactly have permit to be here so." He trailed off. "What? Chloe asked. Nathan fumbled, "You obviously haven't been in a Panamanian jail before." He changed the subject, "Can you fire a gun?"

Chloe stared, "Well yeah but-" she was handed a gun before she could object. "Now then lets see how fast we can take them out." Nathan growled. Chloe gulped, and hid her camera. Then she drew her gun, the pirates were starting to surround the ship.

She prayed that everything would work out ok and took cover. She noticed that Nathan had started to fire at the ships, she noticed the rather large difference between all the ships and Nathan's lone figure.

She clicked the safety off the gun and joined Nathan in firing at the ships. Nathan was aiming at large canisters of gas on the ships that would explode the ship. She smiled and didn't notice the pirate closing in behind her, until Nathan turned to look at her.

"Chloe!!" he shouted , Chloe whirled around and opened fire at the guy who had almost grabbed her. She gasped as the man fell at her feet, and didn't register Nathan grabbing her and shoving her to a pile of crates.

"Looks like they're boarding the ship." He muttered, and withdrew the walkie-talkie, "Hey Sully where are you?" he yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Almost there kid." Sully replied. "Make it fast!" Nathan snapped.

He looked at Chloe, then whispered, "Are you ready?" Chloe nodded, wishing Clark was there to save her. She gripped her gun tightly and aimed at the nearest pirate, She opened fire and watched as he fell to the deck.

She reloaded as fast as she could while she watched Nathan take down another pirate. "How many are there?" she moaned. Just as she was about to resign herself to an early death which included Lois defiling her grave, Sully arrived.

At the same time, the ship they were on decided it had had enough and started to cough up black clouds of smoke. Nathan looked around and grabbed the diary which had been lying by the camera and stuffed it into a waterproof container.

"Come on Chloe we gotta jump, this whole ship is gonna blow!" he yelled Chloe nodded and was about to follow him, when she remembered her camera , "I have to get the camera!" she yelled and sprinted back to it.

"Are you crazy?!" Nathan yelled, Chloe snatched her camera and raced back to Nathan who grabbed her and jumped off with her. Just as the ship blew up, Chloe held the camera above the water so it wouldn't get damaged.

The plane had landed a safe distance from the wreckage of the ship and Sully opened the hatch as both Chloe and Nathan headed towards it. "Well just in the nick of time Sully, you always knew how to make an entrance." Nathan said.

"A guy like me has to plan these kinds of things kid," he spotted Chloe who was getting closer to the ship. "Well well well if isn't my neice Chloe, how was your first real gun fight?" Chloe smiled, "Intense, but Nathan and I handled it well."

He smiled and offered a hand to help her up the plane, Chloe accepted and thanked him not noticing Nathan who waited for Victor to help him up and get ignored. "Let's get out of here."

Nathan said.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Nathan takes off

**Ok I know I promised to update Pryde and Prejudice first but I wanted to update this one!**

Chloe was both relieved and irritated when they got to the beach house they were staying at. She was relieved because now she could send Lois the footage of the coffin, but she was irritated because Nathan planned on having her booted as soon as he felt like it.

She glanced over at the boat that Nathan and her uncle were currently inside, she was on the pier sitting down with her laptop open. She sent the camera footage to Lois via email and then decided it wouldn't hurt to give her cousin a call.

She turned off her laptop and put it in the backpack that she had brought with her. She grabbed her cell phone from a side pocket on the backpack and eagerly punched in Lois's cell number.

_Meanwhile…_

"So look when Drake sailed into the Pacific, he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He took all their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals. And he recorded everything in this diary!" Nathan was saying excitedly while Victor tried to interrupt.

"But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all his charts and logbooks including this one then swore his entire crew to silence." Victor tried to interrupt again but was overridden by Nathan.

"You see Drake discovered something on that voyage Sully, something so secret and so valuable they couldn't risk it getting out!" He opened the diary and turned it to a hand drawn map and showed it to Sully.

Sully's eyes widened when he saw what was drawn there, "Ohoho, El Dorado!" he whispered in awe. "He was on to something big all right." Nathan said, smiling at Victor's expression. "Anything else?" asked Victor eagerly .

Nathan laughed and took the diary back, "Oh so now you're interested." He teased watching Victor's eyes harden. "Well yeah." Victor gruffly admitted. "Unfortuantely no, last page was torn out." He held up the diary for Victor to see.

"I'm telling you Sully, this is finally it!" Nathan said, walking up to stand next to Victor. Victor nodded but he looked troubled, "There's only one problem Nate." And he gestured to Chloe who was on her feet and pacing on the pier, cell phone in hand.

"Hey Lois, it's me Chloe you'll never guess what happened." Chloe was currently saying into the phone. "Let me guess, you and that Nathan guy went ahead and did it!" Lois crowed, having seen the footage and wholeheartedly approving of Chloe's crush.

Chloe winced and felt a blush crawl up her face, "Uh no, but we found Sir Francis Drake's journal. And then we were attacked by pirates!" She heard Lois chuckle, "That's a good one cuz! Except I thought pirates were kinda a thing of the past."

Chloe sighed, "There are still some pirates around you know, but the ship that we were on blew up and-" Now it was Lois's turn to gasp, "It blew up? Are you sure you're ok?" she demanded in full army Lois mode.

Chloe chuckled, "I'm fine and so is the camera." She said and glanced over at Nate who was looking over at her. She waved then she heard Lois's voice, "Do you trust this Nathan guy?" She frowned, "No I don't trust him, which is why I tagged the boat they're on."

"What's wrong with Chloe?" Nathan asked confused, "I thought she was your neice." Victor sighed, "Don't get me wrong Nate, I really like my neice I really do but she could get hurt." Nathan stared at him dumbfounded, "She took out a few guys today on her own, you should have seen her."

"Look Nate, it's not that I don't trust Chloe to do her job. But once other people hear what happened out there today, they'll catch up us with pretty quickly. And then we'll have a full out war on our hands, trust me when I say I don't want her getting involved."

Nathan looked back at Chloe who as if sensing his gaze looked up at him and waved. He cringed inwardly, knowing that Sully was right but hating it. He returned the wave half-heartedly and sat back, "You know you really are a chamer Sully." He said bitterly.

Victor looked over at Chloe too and for a moment he looked truly regretful but then he straightened his shoulders and headed to the controls. "She'll get over it." He said not believing his words at all.

"You did what?" Lois's voice was clearly audible through the cell. Chloe sighed, "I just put a tracker on them, just in case they do anything-" she heard the boat motor start up and groaned. She turned around just in time to see the boat peel away from the pier.

Chloe snorted , "Men are so predictable." She muttered and put the cell phone back up to her ear. "Hey Lo, I kinda need to steal a boat."

**How will Chloe react when she next sees Nathan? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
